


Mile High Club

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: William meets Noora on his way home from London.





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, skam fandom artists, skam big bang needs more of you. Check out skambigbang.tumblr.com if you make any sort of art including graphics, gifsets, playlists, videos, and more.

When he first saw the girl board the plane, William thought she was beautiful. She had short white-blonde hair and was wearing bright red lipstick. Her eyes were a dazzling blue green color. He really wanted to talk to her. Maybe this time he would go for more than just a hookup. After all, he would need to pursue a real relationship at some point, despite whatever his asshole brother said.

When she took the seat next to him, William felt like it was fate. Some cosmic force had placed her in the middle seat while he was next to the window. 

He turned toward her and he had just opened his mouth to introduce himself when her phone started ringing. William quickly snapped his mouth shut and looked out the window while she talked excitedly with some girl named “Eva.” Well, at least now he knew that she was Norwegian and not just a tourist.

She continued to talk on the phone for a long time and by the time she finally hung up and turned her phone on airplane mode, it was time to watch the safety video. Maybe it wasn’t as fated as he thought.

After the video was over, William grumpily shoved his headphones in and turned toward the window to take a nap.

 

When he woke up, he blinked a few moments before noticing an unfamiliar weight on his shoulder. He looked over to see a pretty blonde head resting on him. He considered waking her up for a moment, but she just looked so comfortable. He couldn’t bear to move her. There was only about 30 minutes left in the flight. He decided that he might as well let her sleep.

An elderly lady passed them and smiled before whispering in English. “You and your girlfriend look so cute, cuddling together on the plane. I’d try to do that with my husband, Harold, but he has sleep apnea so he snores like a pig.”

William wasn’t quite sure what to say to her, so he just nodded.

 

About ten minutes later, he felt her shift on his chest for a moment till her eyes opened and she shot upright. “Oh my god!” she exclaimed. “I am so so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine,” William laughed. “I fell asleep before you did. You’re definitely not to blame.”

“You could have woken me up. That can’t have been comfortable for you,” she replied.

William shook his head. “I didn’t want to disturb your rest and, besides, it was nice. After all, you are a beautiful girl.”

She crossed her arms. “You don’t even know me.”

“I mean technically we slept together.”

Her jaw dropped and William knew that he hadn’t said the right thing. “Excuse me?”

“Relax,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s a joke.”

She pushed his hand off. “Not a very funny one.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “Let’s start from the beginning. My name is William Magnusson.”

He held out his hand for her to shake and she shook it in a very businesslike manner. “I’m Noora Sætre.”

“Are you from Oslo?” he asked.

Noora nodded in response. “Yes. I lived in Madrid for a few years and I was visiting a friend I had an annoying layover in London. What about you?”

“I’m from Oslo as well, but I was visiting my dad in London to check out his company. He’s a stockbroker. I might work with him after graduation.”

“So you want to work in the stock market?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I want to be a lawyer but sometimes we can’t do what we want.”

She set a soft hand on his knee. “Hey, you should do what you love. I’m sure that with enough hard work you can make it into law school.”

She was convincing, but he still was not quite sure, so he decided to change the subject. “What about you? What are you interested in doing after graduation?”

“I want to study journalism,” Noora replied with a smile.

“So you’re a writer? I’d love to read something that you’ve written sometime. I’ll look out for your name in all of the newspapers.”

She laughed. “Maybe I can show you something I’ve written sooner than that. It’ll be a long time before I finish university. You won’t even remember my name.”

“Trust me,” William replied. “I’ll remember you forever. Even if I never see you again. You’ll be Noora, the pretty journalist who I slept with on a plane.”

She shoved him. “And you’ll be Wilhelm, the vampire that made annoying jokes from the window seat.”

“Wilhelm?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” she laughed. “Wilhelm. I guess I can’t show you my writing now. I can’t hang out with a guy named Wilhelm.”

“Well it’s a good thing that my name is William,” he replied.

“It is? How embarrassing!” Noora exclaimed.

“I didn’t think that you were the kind of girl who sleeps with guys and then forgets their names.” William laughed.

“I only remember the important ones, Wilhelm,” she said with a wink.

They were both laughing now and, before they knew it, the plane had landed and it was time to get off.

 

“You know, Wilhelm, originally I was upset about having a London layover, but this flight actually wasn’t so bad,” Noora remarked as they walked through the airport.

He nodded. “I’ve never enjoyed a plane ride this much in my life. But, then again, I’ve never slept with a girl on a plane before.”

She lightly punched his arm. “Well, there goes your last chance to read my writing. I thought you might be better than this even though you have a name like Wilhelm.”

“Well, this is awkward then because I was going to ask you if you wanted to get coffee after this,” he explained.

Noora tried to hold back a smile, but she wasn’t able to. “I don’t think I can.”

William looked down at his feet. He must have been picking up false signals from her.

Then she continued, “But maybe on Saturday. I have plans with my friends tonight.”

William grinned. “Yeah, that sounds fantastic.”

“And William?” Noora asked.

“Yeah?” he replied.

“I’d love to sleep with you on a plane again.”


End file.
